


APH | 露中&普洪 | 重归于好

by Hilbert_space



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilbert_space/pseuds/Hilbert_space
Summary: * Inspired by Arthur Hailey* Human AU，Airport staff* Loading: 25%——————旧文搬运，作于2018.2





	APH | 露中&普洪 | 重归于好

晚上七点整。  
基尔伯特·贝什米特正在空港维修中心最里侧的小房间里，往电子表单上填写今天白天的工作内容：检修一架环航公司的巨型喷气机。它从欧洲飞抵此地时，一台引擎因过热停车。  
尽管这架飞机还有三台正常运转的引擎，继续飞行并不成问题，但规定要求，机械师小组必须尽快排除故障。因此在飞机刚刚降落，卸下乘客和货物后，在跑道上等待着的机械师们就迅速接管了它。维修中心的高级领班，同时也是基尔伯特的弟弟路德维希·贝什米特在飞机滑向机库的路上，就发现了故障所在：发动机的压缩空气管折断了。  
这本身不是什么棘手的问题：拆下发动机，换上新的就成了。可进一步的检查发现，故障发生时热空气流进了飞机的电气系统，有些电线已经被烧毁。  
如此一来，他们不得不把电气系统的108对电线全部换掉。  
要是电气机械师们有内部评选的话，这项工作很可能会荣登“最受讨厌的故障维修”榜首。它要求技术娴熟的机械师蜷缩在狭小的、弥漫着机油气味的发动机壳内部，以十二分耐心把电线一一挑出，再接到空心插头上。如果说还有什么能使这无聊至极的工作更加可憎，那就是为了尽量减少巨型客机停工的损失，公司往往会严酷地限定维修时间。  
今天的工作基本是由他和路德维希轮班完成的。现在，路德维希去休息了，他尽管也精疲力尽，却不能走开。维修中心得有人看着才行。  
狂风暴雪正在车库改建成的维修中心外面呼啸。基尔伯特把视线从屏幕前移开，端起咖啡喝了几口。据他所知，空港尚未宣布封闭，而在这样的天气下维持运转无疑是困难重重的。  
他不禁开始想象外面的情形：巨大的波音飞机从被雪墙和滑行道灯簇拥着的跑道上滑过，地勤队员们在他的好友安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多的带领下，忙碌地把雪从跑道上铲走，撒上砂子，给飞机机翼喷洒防止结冰的乙二醇，供应热食的面包车周围人来人往。  
手机的蜂鸣声将他拉回了温暖的房间里。  
消息来自伊丽莎白·海德薇莉。他点开读了两句，脸上的笑容就消失了。  
“一架本该从03跑道离开的787-8陷进了雪里。弗朗西斯要你也去现场帮忙营救。我已让安东尼奥派人去维修中心接你。”  
波音787，一个满载时超过200吨，翼展60米，价值3亿美元的庞然大物，在预计彻夜暴雪的一天使得空港最长最宽阔的跑道瘫痪。  
调度和地勤们的噩梦就要开始了。基尔伯特想。老天，这回伊丽莎白能不能应付过去？  
——————  
晚上七点一刻。  
一盏红色的灯正在雷达管制室中闪烁。  
王耀坐在他那张带有转轮的圆凳上，身体绷得笔直。他面前的雷达屏上，二十多个绿色亮点正在不断移动着，它们分别代表此时此刻正在航空港上空停留的飞机。他很清楚，要是这场雪和地面上的事故没有改善的话，接下来绿点只会越来越多。  
现在，有两个亮点正处在紧挨到令人难受的位置，从识别码可以看出，它们所处的高度也是一致的。  
王耀伸手摁开话筒开关：“联航2次，马上向右转弯，面向060，马上。”  
他的声音很平静，但飞行员一定知道这条指令事关重大：当地面调度说“马上”，那就意味着再大难度的动作也要立刻执行。  
半分钟后，随着那两个亮点渐渐分开，红色的警报灯熄灭了。坐在王耀身旁的菲利克斯·卢卡谢维奇终于如释重负地呼出一大口气。那两架飞机之前是由他负责的。  
王耀仍然严肃地看着屏幕。几分钟后，这两架飞机会需要新的指令，在此之前，还有四架飞机等待着他们安排航道，包括一架已经在机场上空盘旋了几十圈，快要耗尽汽油的阿航。这活儿就像是在三维空间里下快棋。  
他决定再帮菲利克斯照看两架，然后看看他能不能接手回去，把八个小时的班值完。  
“美航289，你们正往什么方向？”  
“进近管制，高度四千，面向120，怎么，我们要有麻烦了吗？”  
“保持这个高度，我们很快会安排你们降落。”王耀把频率切换到与另一架飞机的通讯，“汉莎，起飞放行，快走！”  
那并不是空中交通指挥手册里的规定词汇，但他接下来要做的也不是手册鼓励的操作，飞行员得准确地按他的意思执行才行。  
雷达管制室的另一侧，他的弟弟王嘉龙正在指挥那架阿航在17跑道降落。汉莎这时应该能看见降落的飞机了。他等待着，终于——  
“呼叫进近管制，正在滚动，速度80节。”  
又过了一会儿，话筒里传来了新的报告：“已离开进近区，面向120。”  
王耀伸手关上话筒：“菲利克斯，你能接下去吗？”  
“让美航289降落？”比他年轻的调度员点了点头，“还有，让东航和联航2次拉开点垂直间隔。”  
他摘下耳机线，让菲利克斯重新插上：“那好，我让贝瓦尔德再看着你一会儿，啧，等等——”  
“我已经等了有一会儿了，他能行，倒是我有话要和你说。”  
他认出了这个声音，转过转椅：“弗朗西斯，你来管制室做什么？”  
弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦是航空港的总经理，理论上说，他正是王耀的顶头上司，但航空港不同于普通公司，总经理的工作主要是协调交通管制中心、维修中心、后勤中心之类的部门以及诸多航空公司之间的工作，而不是粗暴地插手其中，对着一帮高级技师发表自己的非专业见解。  
王耀在空中交通管制中心已经工作了十五个年头，一直以来，都是航空港里头脑最好，最受人信赖的管制调度，现在正担任着总管一职。弗朗西斯和他们中心的关系向来不错，但他会出现在这里，往往跟着到来的都不是什么好事。  
“别紧张，”弗朗西斯笑着说，一边和他朝雷达室上方的观察桥走去，“你的值班结束了吧？”  
王耀看了下表。那本该在一刻钟前结束的。“菲利克斯刚刚遇到了点麻烦。怎么，你并不是来问我现在正有多少架飞机在我们头顶打转，还有多少架正在停机坪上等着离开的？”  
“我知道现在形势严峻，也知道你总是竭尽全力的，”法国人叹了口气，“都是因为那架该死的波音……”  
他知道弗朗西斯是在说那架陷到跑道外侧的787。事情发生的时候，他在房间里听得一清二楚。  
“你们什么时候能解决它？”他关心地问道，“要知道，没有03跑道，很多巨型客机是不敢降落的，一小时后风向要变化，在17跑道那个方向上，我们的工作只会更加捉襟见肘。”  
“我打算一会儿就去那看看。我把基尔伯特叫上了，如果他也不能把那架飞机从雪里挖出来的话——”  
“就算要把它给大卸八块，也要在明早之前弄走它。”  
“我想我们会尽量避免那种做法。”弗朗西斯饶有兴趣地从桥上俯瞰整个雷达室：房间里昏暗，阴沉，显得光亮的地方就是闪烁着信号的圆形屏幕。  
“希望能尽快听到你们的好消息。不过，你只是来告诉我这个的？”  
弗朗西斯摇了摇手里的纸袋，“给伊丽莎白送晚饭，她今晚算是没法脱身了，作为把她推进临时指挥室的罪魁祸首，我得表示一下歉疚。”  
伊丽莎白的雪天临时指挥室就在雷达室的正下方。那可不是什么容易的工作，在以往，不幸被塞进那间屋子的人会在恶劣天气时焦头烂额地承受着各式各样的压力和负面情绪，也许让一位能力出众，个性坚强的女士去担任职责，有助于诸位先生们克制脾气，多讲道理，听从安排。  
“那等这场雪暴过去后，你可得给她和基尔伯特批个假，外加去加利福尼亚的机票。”  
说真的，尽管他讨厌极了加州破烂的公路，但现在他真希望自己是在那儿的机场工作：晴朗无云，能见度无限，不会有被雪花淹没的危险。  
“对了，我在咖啡厅买晚饭时，排我前面的那位先生拜托我把这个纸条交给你。”  
“哪位先生？”  
“是一位环航的飞行员，制服上有四道杠，个头比我高。”  
王耀终于明白弗朗西斯为什么特意跑这么一趟了。那家伙真是会利用他人。  
他把对折起来的纸条握在手里，不打算马上去看。弗朗西斯戏谑地笑了：“怎么，不向我介绍一下你在环航认识的朋友吗？”  
“要是今晚还有要你打电话把我从宿舍抓回来工作的可能，你就先收起好奇心吧。”  
弗朗西斯知趣地做了个“到此为止”的手势。他们从观察桥走到雷达控制室外面的套间，他等法国人离开，才打开自己的存储柜，在白色衬衫的工作服外面穿上毛衣，外套：雷达室为了各种机器运转的需要，即便是冬天也很温暖，而他回宿舍的路上可是要穿过露天场地的。  
等等，在回去之前——  
王耀从裤子口袋里掏出那张纸条，是他已经很熟悉的挺拔的字迹。  
“耀  
本应1600离开xxx（机场代码），因维修引擎故障，晚点至2130  
无所事事，能否利用你的职务之便告诉我，会不会再次晚点？  
你还在前线搏斗？被暴雪埋住了？快钻出来请我喝咖啡  
伊万  
尽可以安排我们起飞，这点雪在俄罗斯根本算不了什么  
又及”  
——————  
Tbc


End file.
